Recently, the number of users for a single system that uses biometric authentication continues to increase. In order to suppress erroneous authentication despite the increasing number of users for a single system, improved performance for discrimination of an individual is desired. For example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2005/069212 discloses the use in authentication of the positional relationship between fingerprints of several fingers. In addition, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-281508 discloses an apparatus equipped with a plurality of fingerprint sensors, wherein the positional relationship between the directions of fingertips of the centers of the fingerprints of several fingers are used in authentication.
However, with the information used that is disclosed in International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2005/069212 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-281508, it is difficult to shorten the time required for authentication.